


Tarnished Silver

by Elfflame



Series: Silver Cycle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to visit his favorite teacher from Hogwarts two years after his final year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Silver

**  
Tarnished Silver   
**

The Silver Cycle part 2

By Elf Flame

 

The time had come to finally talk to Severus Snape.Draco had felt pulled to the man since he was a boy, and as he had grown, so had his interest in his Professor.He had always been unfailingly polite to the man, treating him with the deference that few outside Slytherin house seemed willing to give him.And there had been a time when he felt that perhaps Snape returned his feelings, and had been held back only by the fact that it was not done for teacher and student to fraternize in such a way.

But then the war had come, and Snape had been in the middle of the fray, trying his best to save his Slytherins from making the same mistake he had.Draco had been the first to recognize this, and the first to take his offer of protection.He was not the last.Most of the Slytherins in his year and the years below had followed his lead.Few of his classmates had ended up joining their parents at Voldemort’s side.All because of Snape.And Draco wanted to show him just how grateful he was.Personally.Privately.Intimately.

Draco had prepared for this meeting quite carefully.He had had his hair styled only the day before, and it now hung long and gleaming to his shoulders.He was wearing his best robes: a deep forest green with delicate silver lacings, a white silk shirt, and silver velvet slacks that hugged his legs, showing the ripple of his muscles as he walked.He also wore his favorite pair of shoes, polished to a high shine.His mirror had whistled at him as he had passed by, and called out to him, asking who he was trying to impress.Draco only smiled.

This would go exactly the way he wanted.He deserved it.He had chosen the right side.And Snape could no longer be concerned over the fact that they were student and teacher.That hadn’t been the case for two years now.Draco had felt that it was important to give the man time, and space.And, of course, it made for a much more dramatic flair when he simply appeared out of nowhere after so long.

The house was just as he remembered it.He had visited only twice before, with his father, but had at the time been surprisingly impressed by Snape’s home.It was nowhere near as large as Malfoy Manor, but it was suitably gothic.The walkway was barred by a steel gate tipped with spear points, and backed by an enormous overhanging hedge.From the street, all that could be seen of the house was the turret at the very top, which housed Severus’s two owls, Phobos and Deimos.The walkway itself was paved with brick, but had obviously been neglected for some time, as there were bricks missing from it here and there.The house itself had been painted a slate grey, with black trim, and seemed to loom as Draco approached the front door. He strode up the front steps and rapped sharply on the door to allay his discomfort of appearing at Snape’s door unannounced.

After several minutes, the door opened, and Snape stood framed in the door.The look he shot Draco was first horror, then surprise.“Draco?”He recovered himself quickly.“Mister Malfoy.How…startling to see you.Were you in the area?”

Draco smiled.“Simply thought I’d come to see how my favorite teacher is doing.May I come in and visit for a while, Professor?”

Draco could see this caught Snape by surprise, but he was quick to recover.“Well, as long as it is not a long visit.I do have a busy schedule today…”He opened the door wider, and waved Draco inside.

Draco smiled and stepped inside.They made their way to the small sitting room off the entryway, and Draco settled himself on a dark brocade sofa, looking up at the man he had always admired.Snape had not changed in the slightest.There were few new grey hairs, and if anything, some of the lines from when Draco had attended Hogwarts seemed to have faded.Most likely due to the decreased stress of no longer spying for that wretched headmaster, Draco thought.How dare the man have put Snape in such danger?

But now Draco was here, and he would see to it that the rest of Snape’s life was happy, calm, and fulfilled every dream the man might ever have had.And maybe a few of Draco’s as well.

Snape looked at Draco expectantly, and so Draco smiled at him and broke the ice.After all, there was no way the man would be able to read his thoughts, right?“I was hoping, Professor…” he paused, hoping that Snape would give him permission to call him by his first name, but the offer never came, so Draco continued.“I was hoping that perhaps the two of us could finally get to know one another better.You have been a friend of my family since before I was born, sir.”Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly at this, but Draco continued, assuming that the man would stop him if he were incorrect, or untoward in any way.“I have always admired you.”He stood, and moved across the room to where Snape still stood, just inside the door to the room.“I was…hoping that perhaps we might become…more than friends?”He cocked an eyebrow at this, waiting for Snape’s response.

Snape was quiet for several minutes, and Draco could see there was obviously a debate going on in the man’s mind.He had noticed the man’s eyes grow wide at his implication.That was a good sign.But this debate was not.Perhaps he simply needed a bit more convincing?Draco leaned forward, and up on his toes, as he was several inches shorter than Snape.He brushed his lips against Snape’s, making sure the man understood precisely what he was offering. Snape pulled back quickly, looking horrified.“Draco…”His expression calmed a bit, but his eyes were wide, and he looked concerned.Did the man think he didn’t understand what this meant?

“I have been watching you since I was a boy.I watched you with father.Sometimes when you didn’t know I was watching.You were so beautiful together, Severus.”He blushed at using the man’s name without permission, but continued when Snape did not correct him.“And I know you stopped seeing him long before I came to Hogwarts, but I never forgot.And as I grew older, I wondered.What you would feel like.Under me.Inside me.Around me.I want to touch you, Severus.I want to watch as you come.I want to make you come.”

Snape took a deep breath at this, and his eyes closed for a moment.He moved away from Draco, obviously needing some distance between them to keep control.“Draco…”

But Draco followed after him.He had heard Snape’s breathing speed up, seen the pulse at the base of Snape’s throat, framed by his for-once-unbuttoned collar.“I know you want me.I’ve seen it.But you were always so circumspect at Hogwarts, I assumed that you didn’t want to lose your job there, so I stayed away.I let you have space.But now I’m back.And we are no longer teacher and student.What else could possibly be in our way, Severus?”

Snape turned to face Draco, and there was an odd glint in his eyes that made Draco back up a step.“Things are never as simple as we wish they might be, Draco.”The look in his eyes was not quite pitying, but it wasn’t far from it either.

Draco hated to be pitied.He’d gotten more than enough from those who were constantly consoling him over the fact that he had such an unsatisfactory father.He would not accept it from a man he wished to bed.“So you are saying that you don’t want me?” he sneered.

Snape’s eyes quickly shifted to avoid Draco’s.“I simply mean that my life has never been simple, Draco.Even when I was with your father.”He closed his eyes again for a moment, and when they opened once more, his gaze was direct, and Draco could feel the intensity of it.“I am flattered, Draco, that you see me this way, but I am afraid I am unable to return your regard.”

“You’re not interested in me?”Draco was horrified at the whiny tone his words had taken.“I don’t interest you at all?”

Snape took a deep breath.“I did not say that, Draco.I simply am unable to reciprocate.”

Draco thought about this for a moment, then met Snape’s eyes once more, his insides growing cold with the realization.“You already have a lover, don’t you? I’m too late, aren’t I?”

Snape’s eyes closed once more, then he took a deep breath and once more met Draco’s eyes directly.“Yes.”

Draco had to remind himself several times that Malfoys did _not_ make scenes before he was able to speak again.“I see.”He turned away from Snape, his head high, trying desperately to regain some shred of dignity.“Well, then I shall not bother you further, sir.”

But before he could take that first step towards the front door, Snape’s hand on his shoulder restrained him.“Draco.”

“I understand, Professor,” Draco said, not meeting his eyes.“It should have been no surprise.I won’t protest.”The hand stayed where it was, and finally Draco turned back to him.“May I at least ask who?Do I know them?”

Snape’s eyes shuttered and Draco couldn’t keep from wondering what the man was hiding.“No.The two of you have never met.”He looked sadly at Draco, and Draco wanted to scream at him.How dare he choose anyone over Draco?Draco was the only person who had ever treated him with respect, understood his boundaries, never asked anything of him.Why shouldn’t it be Draco he chose?“We have been together for several years now, Draco.I had no idea…”

Draco managed a vague smile.“Yes, well, we Malfoys are experts in hiding our emotions, aren’t we?Perhaps another time.”He turned and strode towards the front door, but as he did, someone descended the front staircase.

“Severus?Was someone at the door?”

Snape’s hand was on Draco’s arm now, tugging at him to pull him back into the sitting room.Draco turned to him.It was only years of knowing the man that allowed him to see the panic on Snape’s face.“He lives with you?” he snarled.“No wonder you didn’t want me coming in.”He raised an eyebrow.“I think it’s time I met the man who stole your heart.”He turned, and for a moment, stood transfixed by what he saw.

The young man was him.In every way.The hair was shorter, and the clothing much more simple, and smeared with colored splotches.But the wide silver eyes were the same, and the hair was the same platinum shade.Even the skin was the same milky rose tone.And then it became even stranger.

The man’s eyes widened.“Master Lucius?” he breathed.

Draco’s heart stopped.Had Snape’s hand not been at his elbow, he might very well have collapsed.“Who?How…?”He turned back to Snape, who was looking remorseful.This gave Draco back some of his strength.In the form of rage.“How dare you?Why did you do this?You had no right.I will be reporting this, Snape.You will not get away with this…”

“Draco, stop.”The silken order stopped Draco mid-rant.“This is not what you think.”

Draco laughed harshly.“Oh?Am I wrong?Do you have someone else hidden away in your home?”

“Listen to me, boy.If you report this, I may go down, but it won’t be my family name that is tarnished, but your own,” he growled, shaking Draco to stop the laughter.

Draco was panting in rage now.“And how is that, _Severus_?Hm?It seems to me that you are the one with an illegal clone of me, not vice versa.And I know for a fact that you have the ability to create one.”

Snape released his arm and stepped away, but his eyes were cold.“It is true that Sliver lives here, and that he is a clone.It is also true that I have the ability to create a clone.But I was not the one who did so.”

“Like I’d believe anything that came out of your lying mouth!”

“Draco!” Snape snarled.He calmed himself, then sighed.“I would have spared you this if I could.”

“Spared me?”He waved at the clone.“How is _that_ sparing me?”

“I wanted to spare you the knowledge of his existence.Of where he came from.”

Draco snorted.“Why don’t you spare me the rhetoric then?Where _did_ he come from, Snape?”

Snape’s lips thinned, and Draco saw his jaw clench.“I found him at Malfoy Manor.”

What lie was this?“You ‘found’ him?What does that mean?”

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath before meeting Draco’s gaze once more.“Your father sent me there to retrieve him.He was worried that someone would find him while he was incarcerated.”

The clone’s first words to him rang now in his head.‘Master Lucius,’ he had called him.Draco did indeed look like his father now.But surely Lucius wouldn’t have…He looked at the clone, who was looking at him with wide silver eyes.Draco swallowed with difficulty, then turned back to Snape.“Father…”He stopped.Snape had said he’d wanted to spare him.Spare him what?“Why?”

Snape’s face had closed off.That was a bad sign.He licked his lips before responding.“He…wanted a toy.”It came out with a downward twist of Snape’s lips, and he looked as though he were he were tasting something utterly foul.

“Toy?”Draco sagged towards the floor, but Snape’s hand caught his elbow once more.“Father wanted to…to…with me?”Draco was certain he would be unable to keep his last meal in much longer, and was grateful when he saw that Snape was leading him to a small water closet off the hall.He barely made it to the toilet before he became violently ill.He heaved for several minutes, glad that Snape had closed the door behind him when he had stumbled in.

Finally, Draco managed to pull himself up and wash off his face, clear out his mouth, then cast a cleansing spell on himself before returning to the hall.He glanced at the clone before turning to Snape once more.“Thank you, Snape, for…protecting me…from this.How long has he been here?”

“Silver arrived here the summer Lucius was arrested.”

Draco didn’t particularly want to know, but he could not stop himself from asking.“And how long have you…?” he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

This time, it was the clone who spoke.“Severus resisted me for a long time, Draco.”

Draco turned to his ‘twin.’“And how long do you consider long?” he growled.

But Snape interrupted.“It was that summer as well, Draco.You need to know no more than that.”

Draco spun once more and glared at his former professor.“You mean, you waited a few days before you gave in to him.To your lust.Since you couldn’t have me!”

Snape looked at him coldly.“I was attracted to you, yes.And I was attracted to him at first because he looked like you.But that was not why I gave in to my ‘lust,’ as you put it.I realized I wanted to be with him for himself.Not as a replacement for someone I could never have, Draco.”

Draco’s throat closed, and he gritted his teeth to keep from shouting.“Well, then I suppose I am not needed here.So, I will just leave you and your…” he turned to glance at the clone once more, “…lover so that you can be alone.”

He spun on his heel, but Snape caught his elbow once again.“Draco…”

He yanked his arm from Snape’s grasp.“No.Enjoy him while you can, Snape.You probably won’t have him around much longer.I’m certain that you are _quite_ aware of who I will be contacting the moment I return to my flat.”

Snape’s face flushed.“I will not let you hurt him, Draco.Lucius did enough.I won’t let you cause more damage.”

“Ah, but you are not the one who has the rights in this matter, Snape.He is legally a part of me.And, as you know, I could, by rights, have you arrested for rape.Seeing as how you did not have my permission to be with him, and anything you did with him, you did to me.”

Snape blanched.“Nevertheless, Draco, he has been hurt enough.You may do what you wish to me, but I will not allow you to hurt him any more than he has already been hurt.”

“Yes, but as you have no say in the matter, we will simply see what we see, won’t we, Snape?”With that, Draco stormed to the front door, and disapperated home before Snape could say another word.

<*^*>

Once back in his flat off Diagon Ally, the first thing Draco did was to pour himself a large brandy.The second was to firecall his solicitor to ask for a meeting that afternoon.Unfortunately, the solicitor had a very full schedule that day, but he said he would be over after his current appointment, and would be able to talk for fifteen minutes to gauge the situation.It would have to do.

So Draco sat in the unlighted room and drank as he waited.When the house-elf appeared to announce someone, he jumped to his feet.“About ti…”But it wasn’t his solicitor.

Severus Snape stepped into the room.It was not the Snape he had just been to visit, relaxed and at ease in his environment, but the Snape he had known from Hogwarts.Formal, buttoned-up, and imposing.

“What are you doing here?” Draco snarled.

“Draco, we need to talk.I can’t let you do this.”

This was entirely unlike Snape.Snape never supplicated.He demanded.It threw Draco for a moment.But only a moment.“This has nothing to do with you.It is a family matter, and a legal matter, and you will not be able to influence me.”

Snape sighed.“Draco, I realize this is quite a shock.I know you and Lucius—“

“You know _nothing_ about my relationship with my father!” Draco shouted.“I will not let him do this to me.I have to find a way to deal with yet another of his messes.”

“Silver is not simply a mess you can dispose of, Draco.No matter what happens, this will come to public attention.Your solicitor will have to file papers no matter how you decide to deal with it.”

Draco paled at this.Snape was right.This would become public record.Even if his father’s creation was gone, the stigma would still be there.“My solicitor is on the way.I’m sure he’ll figure out something.”

Snape stepped towards him.“Like what, Draco?Would you have him put down like an animal?Would that really change anything?”

Draco turned from him.“I don’t care.”

The hand on his shoulder made him shudder.He didn’t want sympathy, he wanted this not to be true.“Draco, getting rid of him won’t change what your father has done.”

“No,” he hissed.“But it will get rid of the major witness of it.If only he and father know…”The hand on his shoulder clenched, and Draco turned to see those shuttered eyes once more.He laughed.“You hardly count, Severus.I wouldn’t harm you.Even if I could.”

Snape’s lips quirked up in a bitter smile.“Thank you for that, Draco…”

He could hear the ‘but’ in Snape’s unfinished statement.“What is it?Is there more?Did father create an army of them, or something equally dreadful?”

Snape pulled away, and Draco hated the pitying look on his face.“Nothing so simple as that, I’m afraid.”

“Then what?” Draco snarled.“What could be so dreadful that even after everything else, you still hesitate to tell me?”

“You are more than aware of your father’s political ambitions, Draco.Surely you realize that he would not have kept such a treasure to himself…”

Draco moved quickly across the room, as though he could somehow escape the words, and their implications.Surely his father wouldn’t have…but he had wanted a toy, and had been willing to go that far, so why not share his little toy?Especially if it would further his plans in some way.

A memory came to him.An older man, who Lucius had been courting as an ally against a bill against Dark artifacts at the Ministry had stayed the night.In the morning, he had passed by Draco’s chair and pet his hair.“Morning, Silver,” he had purred in his ear before passing and moving to his own seat next to Lucius.Though the caress had been light, and the words unthreatening, the tone of the man’s voice had left him with chills.Once Lucius had excused him from the table, he had hidden in his rooms until the man had left.

Had he been gifted the use of the clone the evening before?If so, he’d obviously mistaken him for Draco.Draco shuddered at the thought that there were men out there in the world who thought that they’d slept with him.It was as though he had been raped by them unawares, but now, the knowledge came crashing down on him, and all he could do was gasp for breath.

And then Snape was at his side, supporting him, leading him to the nearby couch.“Breathe.I know, it’s a lot to take in, Draco.

“No…” he gasped.“I…remember.”He looked up to see Snape looking at him worriedly.

“Remember?What do you remember?”

He closed his eyes.“There was a man.He stayed the weekend.The first morning he greeted me as ‘Silver.’”

Snape shook his head.“That means nothing, Draco…”

“It wasn’t so much what he called me, but his tone of voice, Severus.”He gathered himself before voicing what truly horrified him.“Severus…I was eight.”

Snape’s eyes snapped shut, as if to block out the mental images.He whispered under his breath, and the only words Draco caught were “Sadistic…unmitigated…bastard…”

“I agree.”Draco pulled himself shakily to his feet.“How do I make him pay?”

But it was not Snape who answered.“It depends on exactly what you wish to accomplish, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco whirled to see that Daniel Petty, his solicitor, was standing in the doorway.He gathered the remains of his composure.“What are my options?How much did you hear?I can provide more…detail…if you need it.”

“I take it this is about your father, and he somehow convinced others they were sleeping with you?Obviously from an early age.”

“Worse.He created a magical clone of me.Before I was eight, apparently.And he has been…using him.And sharing him to seduce others to his side.”

Daniel stepped into the room, his normally dusky skin slightly pale at the information Draco had given him.“Well, it depends on what you’d like to accomplish.He has broken many laws, magical as well as moral.You could simply send all the information to Magical Law Enforcement, and let them work out the details.I can guarantee they’d add at least ten years to your father’s sentence.”

“Not good enough,” Draco snarled.“He’s already there.That won’t make him suffer more.”

“I’d suggest suing him for defamation of character, but as you already have access to all your family’s money, that would get you nowhere.”

“Anything else?”

“Well, the other option…I’m not sure if you’ll like it.But it would make him suffer, I believe.”

“And that is?” Draco asked through clenched teeth.Daniel was a great solicitor, but he had the tendency to drag things out too much.

“Recognize the clone as your brother.As a clone, he is basically the same thing as your twin, Mister Malfoy.By recognizing him as your brother, you afford him the same legal rights and protections as yourself.”

“I see.”

“I can look up the legal ramifications if you would like me to.I can also look into other options.See what other cases I can find about clones, and the ways they have been dealt with in the past.”

Draco nodded, not looking at him, but lost in thought.“Do that, and contact me when you have the information.”

Daniel nodded, then turned and left the room without another word.He knew a dismissal when he heard one.It was one of the things about him that Draco most appreciated, this willingness to accept Draco’s attitude without complaint.

Draco turned to Snape.“What do you think, Severus?Which option should I take?”He knew the answer, but he had to ask.Snape had been so silent through the whole exchange.

Snape took a moment to gather himself before responding.“I think you know my answer to that, Draco.”

“Do I?And if I simply choose to find a quiet way to punish father?”

“It is your choice.” He stood, but did not move closer to Draco.“But understand that no matter what, I promised Silver I would protect him.That no one would ever hurt him again.”

“I see.So you’d come after me if I tried to hurt him?”

Now he did move towards Draco.“I would never hurt you, Draco.”Those bleak eyes were more expressive than Draco had ever seen them.“Is there any way to convince you…?”

Draco turned from him and moved across the room.“I don’t want your pity, Severus.I never wanted that from anyone.Least of all you.Just go back to your lover.I won’t harm him.He’s not who I really want to punish, anyway.”

Then that hand was on his shoulder again, and a tall frame was pressed against him.“I would never pity you, Draco.That was the least likely emotion I ever held for you.”And Snape’s lips were at his ear, brushing against it as he whispered.“Let me show you.”

Draco turned.“What about Silver?”

“He knows.He’s always known.He would not be hurt by it.”Snape’s lips quirked with amusement.“Doesn’t seem to understand that there is even a reason to _be_ hurt by it.”

“I can’t share lovers with anyone, Severus.Even someone who is nearly myself.”

“Not even if only once?No strings.Just…pleasure.”

Draco couldn’t say no to that.No matter how much his pride screamed at him.

<*^*>

Snape was the kind of lover Draco had always dreamed he was.When their lips met this time, it was not tentative, and Snape did not pull away.

Those gorgeous, long-fingered hands, that he had always so loved to watch were experts at finding just the right place to stroke to make Draco shiver or melt.Snape’s lips slid down Draco’s neck, and as he worked his way down, Draco’s robes slithered from his body.The shirt coming undone with the help of those clever fingers.Draco grabbed for Snape’s hands as he reached the last button and led him to the bedroom.If he only got to do this once, he wanted to do it right.

He shed his remaining clothing before sliding onto the bed and looking up at the man he had wanted for so long.Snape’s lips were open slightly, and he panted as he gazed at Draco sprawled across the bed, waiting for him.The hurt part of him wanted to taunt him, “What?Haven’t you seen this all before?”But before he could open his mouth, Snape was upon him, clothing discarded, and Draco found himself lost in contemplation of the man’s smooth skin.He had expected Snape’s skin to be rough and callused, but aside from marks left behind from his time with Voldemort, which Draco laved with his tongue when he found them, his skin was smooth and silken, and Draco could not stop himself from caressing every inch.

If Snape’s hands were exquisite and clever, his mouth was wicked.He licked and sucked everywhere Draco would let him, tongue lapping out to caress a nipple or scar, teeth catching at the joint between neck and shoulder, and lips sucking at Draco’s belly-button, tongue flicking in and out of the indentation.Draco could not keep himself from gasping at the exploration, and every breathy sound only seemed to make Snape work harder.

And then Draco was tenderly turned on his front, and the exploration continued on the other side.Draco’s throat seemed to close, and he could barely manage so much as a squeak when that wicked tongue snaked out and began to work its way down his spine.Careful fingers spread him, and he trembled, knowing what was coming next.But the feeling of that tongue lapping at his entrance still took his remaining breath, and when it finally penetrated him, he exhaled explosively, a keening sound coming to his lips unbidden.

Draco was shuddering when Snape pulled away, and Snape stroked his back for several minutes before he moved away for a moment.When he returned, slickened fingers slid easily into Draco’s already loosened entrance.Soon Draco was meeting each thrust of Snape’s fingers with a thrust of his own, though they were far from what Draco wanted to feel inside him.

Finally, he was able to grind out, “Severus, please!”The fingers disappeared, and Draco found himself turned over again.

Snape pulled Draco’s legs up over his shoulders, then positioned himself and slid carefully into him.Each of them hissed at the connection, but soon simply being joined was no longer enough.Snape began to pull back, and with each thrust forward, he slid in deeper, until there was nothing between them but skin and sweat.Draco pulled Snape’s head down, and began to assault his lips.Licking, nibbling and sucking until they were red and swollen.With each thrust, he would hiss into Snape’s mouth, his breath coming faster and faster.

And then Snape’s hand was on his erection, and before he realized it, he was spilling over those lovely long and slender fingers.He gasped, clenching tight around Snape as he thrust roughly a last time and came with a shudder, collapsing against Draco’s heaving chest.

As they lay tangled together after, Draco could only envy Silver, and couldn’t help but think that it was unfair that he would never be allowed this pleasure again.Whatever else, Lucius Malfoy would pay for that.

<*^*>

A month later found Draco waiting in a visitor’s room in Azkaban.Daniel had prepared him a folder full of paperwork, and he had come to get Lucius’s signature.Whether or not he wanted to give it.

He was momentarily stunned when the man who had once been his father entered the room.This was not the man he remembered from his childhood.The strong man he had always looked up to, who could do anything given enough time.In that man’s place was an emaciated, hollow-eyed creature with stringy grey hair and tattered dun robes.

Lucius seemed startled at seeing Draco there.“What?Draco?Why are you here?”

Draco sneered at his father.How on earth had this man ruled his life for so long?“I came to get your signature on a few papers, Lucius.”

Lucius looked at him, puzzled, then collapsed in the chair across from his son.“What was so important to bring you all the way up here?”

Draco could tell that this was not the only question Lucius wanted to ask, but apparently even four years in Azkaban hadn’t wrung all the Slytherin tendencies out of him yet.“I found something out a month ago, father.And it needs to be dealt with.Immediately.Before the press can get their hands on the story.”

Draco was amazed at the look of utter innocence and curiosity that appeared on Lucius’s face then.“Oh?”

Draco scowled at the man.“Don’t play me the fool, Lucius.I’m sure you know what I’m speaking of, don’t you?Or do you have other little surprises in store for me?” His nostrils flared, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Draco,” Lucius said simply.

“Your little toy,” Draco spat.“The one you loaned to Severus?Or did he steal him from you?” Draco smirked.

Lucius’s struggle to conceal the scowl this brought amused Draco further.“Whatever you’re trying to say, just spit it out, boy,” he growled.

“I’ve decided to recognize him legally as my twin,” Draco smiled serenely at him, knowing the explosion it would cause.

But this was not the same man he’d known as a boy.He’d had four years of realizing the mistakes he’d made.Instead of ranting at his son, or attacking him physically, Lucius’s eyes simply narrowed.“I see.”His jaw clenched as he tried desperately to hold back the howl of rage.“Why, may I ask?”

“Because I have since discovered that there are men out there who believe they have slept with me.I’d rather they find out exactly what kind of man you are, even if it destroys the family name in the process, than let them go on believing it.”

He flung the papers at his father.“Sign them.Now.”

Lucius looked up at his only son, unrepentant, and smiled.“No.I refuse to allow it.”If he could prevent it, he would.Any way possible.He could not take the boy from Snape, but damned if he’d allow the boy true freedom.Or any kind of recognition at all.

Lucius was startled when Draco snorted.“I told Daniel you wouldn’t.But he said I had to at least try.Ah, well.It makes no difference, anyway.It was really just a formality.After all, as you are a convict, and as I am your closest relation, I can sign for you.”Lucius looked horrified, but Draco continued before he could respond.“Keep the paperwork.I’m sure you’ll find it enlightening.”With that, Draco swept from the room, and out of the prison.

Lucius’s anguished call echoed after him.

 **Fin for now**


End file.
